


Greek

by Lunamaria (Kapori)



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapori/pseuds/Lunamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that comes to Brayden's mind is Zeus and Hera. Sydrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek

**Author's Note:**

> Post-The Indigo Spell. Inspired by "Did you know he writes all this lovesick poetry about you on his breaks?"

The first thing that comes to Brayden's mind is Zeus and Hera.

Even in moments of shock, and (admittedly) grim fascination, his thoughts lean academically. He considers other prominent accounts of incest, from Arthur and Morgause to the Bible's Lot and his two daughters. But of all of them, gods Zeus and Hera are something of a power couple.

He draws in a breath, and a hundred different memories flash by.

Their first date to see Shakespeare, the windmills and their fight, their kiss, how bewitched he was by her. Then the dance, and all of the broken promises leading up to their breakup. For all her diligence, there was something undeniably preoccupied about Sydney. Somehow, it all comes together and the brother is the key to everything. A million different gestures and glances that never quite seemed right suddenly click into place. He's breathless, but at least he finally has the last piece he needs to solve the mystery that is Sydney Sage.

He has no idea what brings them to a coffee shop in Irvine, but he has a niggling idea that it has a little something to do with distance. Some hundred miles, to be exact.

At least, that's what he's guessing. Her coffee's in one hand with the other wrapped around him. Her look, it's nothing he's seen on any sister. It makes him feel a little voyeuristic just seeing it, so he angles his laptop forward and sips from his own coffee.

Shakespeare. Shakespeare's why he's here. Not because of Sydney's disturbing love affair. Disturbing, yet fascinating. He's looking again, just in time for her brother – Adrian? – to lean down and kiss her. As far as his own kiss with Sydney is concerned, he must admit that it's an entirely different kind in comparison. Their kiss is over quickly, but it's the looks coming and going that make Brayden turn away. Zeus and Hera indeed.

When, despite himself, he looks again, they're meandering by the counter. Waiting for an order probably. Her arm is still looped around him when the barista quickly says, "Espresso Macchiato for Jet Steele!" before returning to her work. Sydney nudges him with her elbow and throws him an amused look.

As he grabs his drink and takes her hand, they make for the exit. They never do see Brayden, tucked into a corner by the restrooms. He shakes his head, glad to be free of that trouble.

As the door swings shut behind the pair, Brayden closes his digital edition of  _Taming of the Shrew_  and opens a new word document. As he pulls out his copy of  _Guide to Formal Poetry_ , his mind is already at work with the rhyming.


End file.
